Saving Grace
by SpiritDetectiveKira
Summary: Kira, a renowned thief in all three worlds, is caught for the last time after a heist gone wrong. Now faced with a jail sentence, she joins Koenma's Spirit Detective to retrieve the Artifacts of Darkness and clear her record. However, she gets a hell of a lot more than she bargained for. Hiei-x-OC. Rated M for swearing.
**Important Information/Warning: If you don't like swearing then do _not_ read this story at all. I have tons of swearing in this, so I'm giving you all a fair warning. I know that a lot of people don't like it, but this is how I write for this character and I can't change it. So sorry! **

**However, if you _do_ like swearing then this is the story for you! XD**

 **Yeah I already had this story up before, but I took it down because I wanted to rewrite it. I really hate my old writing style, so I've been trying to improve and I finally deemed myself worthy enough to try once again. Fourth times the charm, right?**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

~*~*~*Prologue Start*~*~*~

I stood erect; spine straight, chin up and eyes forward. My pale wrists and ankles cuffed with heavy chains infused with Energy to trap mine, leaving me powerless. My silver eyes were narrowed in annoyance, this position far too familiar for me to be happy about. On both sides of me there were two large ogres, one being George, only standing there to make it look like they could stop me if I found a way to escape.

I kept a scoff from leaving my lips. I wasn't a fighter, but I knew I could take Koenma's little lackeys.

Said beings had been scrambling around non-stop since I had been taken in; agitated and thoroughly frightened. From what I had gathered from their fast, whispered words was that something had been stolen from Enma's vault. I couldn't stop a smirk from showing then. I would give anything to see how that bastard of a king took the news when he got back. It would probably be worth getting caught.

However, I turned my attention back to the small prince before me. Brown eyes were narrowed into a glare as he talked, but none of his words reached my ears as I tuned him out. It wasn't like this was the first time Koenma had caught and scolded me, and it was probably something I've heard a thousand times before anyway.

"Akira-"

"Kira," I interrupted quickly. "We've been over that, Koenma."

The toddler sized prince rolled his eyes at me. "How many times are you going to be standing here in my office in chains?" he asked, not missing a beat.

"When you stop caring if I steal jewels from the human world," I answered bluntly.

"You know that's not going to happen," the prince dead-panned.

I sighed, frowning."Come on, Koenma! You _know_ this heist was probably one of my smaller ones since I've started. Why even bother with me at all? Besides," I gestured to the sounds of panicked apparitions outside," aren't you suppose to focusing on more pressing matters? Like finding whoever broke into _Daddy's vault_?" I asked.

Koenma rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, but didn't take the bait. "You're illegally going into the human world while on probation. Not to mention _stealing,_ " he said tiredly.

"Wait," I blinked. "I was on probational?" I asked.

The prince scowled. "Yes, I told you that the last time you were here," he said.

I looked up in thought, trying to remember. However, I only drew a blank and gave a half-hearted shrug. "Probably wasn't paying attention."

"I'm not surprised," he said under his breath.

I groaned, "Koenma, really? This isn't even that serious, I've _literally_ done so much worse."

Koenma, however, ignored me like he usually did. "Kira, you know I let you off when you were just a child because of what had happened," I grimaced at the mere thought, "but you're old enough to know right from wrong. I'm not going to be lenient with you anymore, I hope you understand that," he said seriously.

I cringed, this scolding was completely different from the previous ones. There was no sympathetic looks or defeated sighs, and that was what was suppose to be happening right around now. Great. If I was going to go to prison why couldn't I have gone with a bigger heist? I wanted to at least be captured for real with something crazy, but apparently that wasn't an option.

I swallowed thickly, my eyes peaking up at him through a curtain of my bi-colored hair. "...So, what are you going to do with me?" I asked tentatively.

Koenma took in a deep breath, his eyes closing as he composed himself once again. Eyelids slid open and brown orbs looked towards his left-hand side of his desk. I followed him and saw a good, tall stack of papers just waiting for the prince to look through. Reaching his small, pudgy hand to the top he pulled out a rather thick packet and I grimaced at it. Inside that packet was everything about me; my background, my name, my family, a list of all my robberies with the jewels that I had stolen, and where I had stolen them from. He had my whole life in there and the sight of my portfolio surprised me. I really didn't know that I had gotten that bad with my little...habit.

"Kira," Koenma spoke up, making my eyes snap to him instantly. "I have two options for you, and you're the only criminal I can," he stopped for a moment,"... _trust_ enough to do this. _Don't_ make me regret this."

I nodded earnestly, desperate.

"The first option is you go to Reikai's highest security prison for 1000 years without any probation," the prince started, making me literally feel myself grow weak in the knees, and I swore that if the other option wasn't better I was going to either pass out or die from a fucking heart attack.

I swallowed, my heart beating a mile a minute. "And the...other?" I asked in a whisper.

Koenma gave me a sympathetic look before he looked down once again. "The second option is that you will join my newest Spirit Detective on his cases until I believe you are capable of being unmonitored," he finished.

I stared at him in surprise and I let out a shaky breath, relaxing slightly. A relieved smile came to my face and it only widened when I saw the edges of the prince's lips twitch upwards from behind his blue pacifier before he took on a more professional expression and tone. There's the prince that I knew.

"Which one will you choose?" he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

I let out a small laugh. "Well, I always wanted to have a stable living arrangement and a jail might be perfect, so why the fuck not?" I asked.

"Kira," he warned, but fought against his smirk.

I rolled my eyes, grinning so hard my cheeks started to hurt. "Of course I'm going to chose to help your Spirit Detective! I'd fucking work for a monkey just so I wouldn't have to go to jail!" I stopped for a second. "Wait. If it's your Spirit Detective then I'm already doing that..." I mumbled.

Koenma glared.

I huffed, he was being no fun. "Learn to joke for once, _Your Highness,_ damn." He copied my expression. "So, why do you have a new Spirit Detective? What happened to the one that tried to kill me?" I asked. I shuddered, remembering the last time I saw _her_.

"You never met the woman Spirit Detective, Kira, that was Genkai," he answered.

"Ooh, yeah." I blinked. "But what about the other Spirit Detective?"

Koenma gave me a confused look at my curiosity, but answered anyway, "She retired to keep her family safe."

I frowned slightly. "Oh."

Koenma noticed, quickly grabbing another file off of his desk before instructing the two ogres to unlock the cuffs. The heavy chains fell to the ground with a thud and I let out a breath of relief, my body feeling light once more. No matter how many times I had been in those I still couldn't get use to them blocking all of my energy. It felt always like I was going to explode from the pressure.

I grabbed the folder, and the first thing I saw was the picture of a young human boy. He was 14 with slicked back black hair and brown eyes. He wore a green uniform that almost matched the green highlights in his hair. I frowned down at the picture, the kid looking far too young to be doing this kind of job.

I refrained from voicing that opinion, and looked at the profile next to the boy's picture. His name was Yusuke Urameshi. Had a no show for a father. His mother was a certified alcoholic. The boy was a complete trouble maker. Skipped school almost every day resulting in some horrible grades. His girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, was one of the top students in the whole school. Not long ago he died saving someone from becoming a victim of car accident. Was in secondary scho-.

Wait.

What?!

"He _DIED_?!" I asked, eyes wide.

Koenma nodded. "Yes, but I gave him a second chance."

"Are you trying to kill me?! Is it even safe to be on his team?!" I asked, cringing slightly at the thought. I didn't want to die anytime soon. Living was truly a wonderful experience.

"He died saving a child, Kira," he sighed.

I smiled down at the picture. "Aw, a big tough guy saving a little kid~! That's so cute~!"

"Yes, he's a real sweetheart, now listen to me." I looked back at him. "You and Yusuke will be going on your first mission together very soon. The fate of the three worlds rely on you two getting the three items that were stolen back. All. Of. Them. Do you understand?" he asked, ignoring the glare that I gave him.

Okay, I didn't hold back my glare at that statement. Sure I was a thief, but if the items involved weren't jewels then I could give two shits about them. "Gee, thanks, Koenma." I sneered.

Koenma, however, didn't waver. "I'm being serious, Kira. If you mess up even once you're going to prison. I'm done giving you a slap on the wrist, and you're on your own now. You choose what to do with your life and you live with the consequences," he said sternly.

I recoiled, before I let my shoulders sag. "I really messed up this time, huh?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, you did."

I let out another sigh, my bangs flying upwards before gently falling back. This day was really starting to suck. First I get caught and narrowly avoid going to jail for a thousand years, now I'm stuck being one of Koenma's little foot soldiers. Just what I needed today. Fuck everything.

I sucked in a deep breath, growing serious as a thought came to mind. "When King Enma comes back, will he be OK with this? He doesn't really like me you know..." I mumbled, shuddering at the mere thought of the huge ruler.

Koenma froze.

I blinked, watching the toddler prince's eyes widen into a look of absolute horror.

Uh...?

"Koenma?" I asked, concerned. "You OK?"

Koenma, however, kept that same terrified look on his face. "Oh god, my father," he breathed.

I swallowed, now scared. "Koenma...?"

"My father, Kira! My _father!_ " Koenma stressed. I just stared at him, unsure of how to respond. "He's coming back in a _week!_ If he finds out what happened to the items he's going to kill me! And _you_! I don't _know_ what will happen to you!" he shouted.

It felt like a rock settled in my stomach. "What about _me_?"

The prince let out a laugh that seemed to border on hysteria. "You think my father won't assume you had some kind of role in this? My father _hates_ you, Kira! He's been wanting to lock you up for years now! Hell, I've had to talk him out of executing you once before!" he shouted.

The rock in my stomach was now a boulder. "Are...are you serious?" I asked.

"Deadly." Koenma was breaking into a sweat. "If my father finds out that I let the three artifacts get captured while he was gone he'll go on a rampage! You'll be lucky if you even get locked up!"

I hated how that was true. " _Fuck!_ " I shouted, my hands flying to my head.

"Botan!" Koenma shouted urgently, and a second later said blue haired ferry girl came into the room.

The poor grim reaper looked scared just by the sound of Koenma's voice. I'd hate to see how she'd act if she found out. "Yes, Lord Koenma? What happened?" she asked, looking back and forth at Koenma's and my identical looks of horror.

"Get Kira a uniform so she can blend in in Ningenkai, quickly!" he ordered, hopping off of his chair.

Pink eyes narrowed in confusion. "What? I thought Kira was still on probation?" Koenma, however, was running towards the large double doors, ignoring her. "Lord Koenma! Where are you going?"

"No time to explain!" Koenma snapped, half his body out the door now. "Just do it!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Botan and I to cringe at the sound before turning to each other. I could tell that she wanted me to explain, but there was definitely no time for that. Yusuke and I may have a week to find the artifacts but where could we even start to look? I had absolutely no idea what had even been in the King's Vault to begin with!

"Kira?" I snapped back to reality and turned to the ferry girl as she asked, "Whats going on?"

I let out a weary smile, although I was sure it was more a grimace. "Let me just say this, Botan. If I don't get that uniform I am literally going to die" I said.

Botan just looked even more puzzled than before.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


End file.
